Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby: with mp3s
by Duckfic
Summary: Mordecai & Rigby learn what happens if you don't use MP3s responsibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby: With MP3s**

 _It was a normal day at the park for Mordecai & Rigby, until suddenly, they discovered MP3s. But we'll get there in just a minute. _

**Mordecai is singing rap with Rigby as they drive in the cart.**

Mordecai: We're going to the post office to pick up our MP3s!

Rigby: Better hope they're not dusty 'cause we wouldn't want to sneeze!

Mordecai: I hope they match the headphones we got on Thursday!

Rigby: I certainly hope they do, or it'll be the worst day!

Mordecai: Dude, you can't say 'day' twice, it's lazy.

Rigby: Ok, so?

Mordecai: (Sighs). Just forget it.

 **Suddenly, Benson & Skips drive up behind Mordecai & Rigby in the other cart.**

Benson: Where are you two going? You're not on your break.

Mordecai: Oh, sorry Benson, we're just on our way to get our MP3s.

Rigby: Yeah, we're going to be the first workers at the park to ever use headphones!

Benson: All right, fine. But you better not use your headphones while you're working.

Mordecai: (Groans). Fine.

Skips: Rigby?

Rigby: Yeah, yeah.

Benson: All right, we'll let you go. But you better not take longer than 30 minutes.

Mordecai: Okay.

 **Benson & Skips take a side route and drive towards Muscle Man.**

Muscle Man: What are those two losers up to?

Benson: They're trying to by some sort of music system.

Muscle Man: Oh no bro.

 **Mordecai & Rigby have arrived at the post office. They get out of the cart and head towards the office.**

Mordecai: Come on dude, let's go.

Rigby: Which door is it?

Mordecai: (Sighs). Dude, it's the middle door.

Rigby: (Runs up to the door and slams into it). Ow!

Mordecai: (Pulls open door in an anti-humor way).

Rigby: Thanks Mordecai!

 **Mordecai & Rigby walk up to a postman.**

Mordecai: Hello, sir. We're here to pick up our MP3s.

Rigby: Yeah, the super high quality ones!

Postman: Ok, please sign your names on the line.

 **Mordecai & Rigby sign their names and are given their MP3s. Then they travel back to the park and check out their MP3s.**

Rigby: Oh yeah! I've got me my MP3! Check out my cool MP3 design!

Mordecai: Dude, it's all Rigbyed out!

Rigby: I know! What should we download first?

Mordecai: Brain Explosion.

Rigby: (Snorts). Lame! I think that we should download Ronnie Taco!

Mordecai: Ronnie Taco?

Rigby: Yeah man, check it out. (plays a song).

Mordecai: Dude; that was the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

Rigby: I know! It was awesome!

Mordecai: I wouldn't exactly call it good…

 **Benson walks up the knocks hardly on the door.**

Rigby: Oh shoot! We gotta get back to work!

Mordecai: Ok! Just hide your MP3 and let's go!

Rigby: Sure. (Shoves his MP3 behind his back).

Mordecai: Hey Benson. What's up?

Benson: Don't patronize me. Just get back to work. Your time is up.

Rigby: Fine…

 **Benson walks away into the hallway and looks back at them nervously.**

 **Mordecai & Rigby walk outside and start raking leaves. **

Rigby: This is so lame! (Groans).

Mordecai: Don't worry dude. We've got music! (Pulls it MP3).

Rigby: Dude! Awesome!

Mordecai: I know. Come on, let's get back to work. We can get this done in no time.

Rigby: Yeah! We'll show Benson!

 **Two hours later…**

Rigby: Woah! We got a lot of work done! I can't wait to see the smug look wiped off of Benson's face!

Mordecai: Yeah dude. He'll drop his pants! (laughs).

Rigby: If he was smart enough to wear any! (laughs).

 **Benson & Skips drive up to Mordecai & Rigby.**

Benson: I thought I told you two not to use your music systems while working.

 **Part 2 Coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby: With mp3s**

 _Part 2_

 **Benson & Skips drive up to Mordecai & Rigby.**

Benson: I thought I told you two not to use your music systems while working.

Mordecai: Why not?

Benson: (Growls unhappily). Mallerd's coming to the park tomorrow. He doesn't like seeing people wearing headphones when he's talking to them, so now he banned them from being used outside in the park.

Mordecai: Really Benson? How dumb do you think we are? You're just jealous.

Benson: No I'm not. I don't want to get in trouble.

Mordecai: Sorry Benson, but we're not going to listen to a jealous gumball dispenser.

Benson: Shut up and get back to work, you brain-dead losers!

Rigby: Okay, okay. We're sorry…

Mordecai: Yeah… Benson. We're going back to work. See? (nervously laughs).

Benson: If I see you with those MP3s again, you're fired.

Mordecai: Okay, we won't use them…

 **The next day…**

Mordecai: Dude… this is so lame…

Rigby: I know… This is terrible! I just want my music!

Mordecai: Dude, screw Benson. I'm putting my music back on. If we see Mallerd coming, let's just take our headphones off.

Rigby: Hey! That might work! You rake leaves, and I'll keep a lookout for Benson and Mallerd.

Mordecai: All right. But you had better pay attention.

Rigby: Don't worry man, I've got you covered.

Mordecai: Okay, I'll go.

 **Mordecai begins to rake leaves and listen to his music, while Rigby keeps a lookout for Benson, and Mallerd. After 20 minutes, Rigby spots Mallerd.**

Rigby: Mordecai! Mallerd is coming!

Mordecai: What? Did you say you're running?

Rigby: No! Mallerd is coming!

Mordecai: What did you say?

Rigby: (Screams).

Mallerd: What the- are you wearing headphones?

Mordecai: Dude! Why didn't you tell me Mallerd was coming?!

Rigby: (Whines).

 **Mordecai, Rigby, & Benson are sent to Benson's office.**

Mallerd: I have a serious problem here. You two broke one of my most important rules! And did you know about this, Benson?

Benson: I told them if I saw them with MP3s & headphones, I would fire them.

Mallerd: So they ignored you?

Benson: Yes sir. Please don't fire me, sir.

Mallerd: (Laughs). You all thought that wasn't allowed? I just put it on a billboard as a joke. I didn't think anybody would believe me!

Benson: But-But-Bu bu

Mallerd: Well, I'm late for the limosine show, so I shall see you all later.

Benson: I-

Mordecai: I think we better- head back to work.

Rigby: Yeah… see ya!

 **The End**


End file.
